The Witch's Cat
by Quill of Thoughts
Summary: Despite riding on broomsticks to places far distant,Tantomile wasn't the first Witch's Cat,and she most certainly isn't the last.What happens when her past catchs up to her?For theateradic's Halloween contest.warning,graphic character deaths later
1. Prologue

**A/N: I decided to try my hand at horror again. I managed to write one pretty well a few months ago, not really counting my last story with Mac and Teazer, and so I figured I would try it again. Pretty graphic character deaths in the next few chapters. It's all written out already, so expect updates pretty much every day or so. For the halloween contest, yet still read, review and all that jazz. **

* * *

_**The Witch's Cat**_

* * *

**Prologue**

"Cori…" I heard Tantomile say, her voice low and sounding almost scared—something I had never heard before.

"What is it Tanto?" I asked her as I made my way across the slightly unkempt den in the pitch-dark of midnight, swearing softly as I ran into a sharp corner of a metal plate.

"Time. What time is it, Cori?" she asked me when I walked over. She grabbed my shoulder, quite tightly. I winced and tried to kneel down to get her paw off of me.

"It's the Witching Hour, Tanto, you should know that," I said as I brushed her head softly. She was burning up, and had a light sheen of sweat on her forehead.

"Damn it," she said as she arched her back, her face contorted in pain. "Damn her! I was hoping I was wrong!" Panic was rising in her, and she was full of fear. Tantomile couldn't be scared of what was happening; she wasn't scared of anything.

"What's happening to you?" I asked her softly.

"She found me, damn it!" Tanto said, her voice forced. "That stupid witch got another cat and she found me! The Witch's Cat found me!" Tanto collapsed back onto her bed, letting go of my shoulder and she started writhing there.

"Tanto! What are you talking about?" I asked her softly. "That witch you were with? How could she have found you?"

"I don't know! Just find that damn Witch's Cat, before she kills everyone, and for Heavyside's sake, do it before Samhain!" Tanto said, her voice straining.

"Tanto, Tanto, what are you talking about? You'll find her, you always do," I said softly as I knelt down next to my twin sister, who was still writhing on the bed.

"I—I'll see you in Heavyside," she said softly, looking up at me before closing her eyes and stilling.

"Tanto?" I asked her softly, hoping vainly that she was just asleep and this was some cruel joke she was playing on me for Halloween. "Wake up, Tanto." I shook her slightly, yet I knew she was dead. The telepathic bond between us had fallen completely silent for the first time, and there were no emotions coming from her.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Many thanks to Eraman and x-Stage-STARR-x for being the only two people to have review this story so far. So, they're pretty much the only reason I'm writing this, well theatreadict's contest is a pretty good incentive as well...Anyways, here's the second chapter, read, review and all that jazz. Please.**

**

* * *

**

_The Witch's Cat_

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter 2

I walked out of the den as the sky grew lighter, feeling numb and strangely devoid of emotion. I could barely even feel the swirl of emotions from the other cats in the Junkyard.

"Cori, where's Tanto?" I heard Munkustrap say as he touched my shoulder. "You two are never very far apart." Glancing back at him, I continued walking until I sat inside the TSE1.

"Sh-she's dead, Munkustrap," I said softly. "She died in my arms last night."

"Who died?" Jemima said as she walked past us. I looked up at her, slightly shaking my head. She stepped past Munkustrap, who was standing outside the car and sat down next to me.

"T-Tanto. She died last night during the Witching Hour," I said softly.

"Was it a natural death?" Munk asked, looking slightly worried. I knew he wasn't worried about me though; he only cared about protecting the tribe.

"No. She wants me to find the Witch's Cat," I replied.

"Wasn't she the witch cat though?" Jemima asked me.

"No. Witch's cats are pure white. White fur, white claws, white skin, and even pure white eyes. No pupils," I replied. "A reformed witch's cat is darker colored. Tanto and I left the witch about a year before we came here."

_Do not get involved, empath. If you do, your friends will die, slowly and painfully. This is not an idle threat, so you should heed this warning. At least I'm giving you one__,_ I heard a voice in my head say. I stood up and walked out of the TSE1, so as to not alarm Jemima and Munkustrap when I suddenly started not answering them.

_What's that supposed to mean?_ I replied.

_This was a quarrel between Witch's Cats. There can only be one alive, me, _the female voice continued. I shook my head.

_That's not possible. Tanto wasn't a witch's cat. She never took the vows._ I heard her laugh lightly in my head.

_Just because she didn't take the vows doesn't mean she wasn't one. In two day's time, I shall take my vows, and become a fully instated Witch's Cat. Do not get in my way or I'll go after your friends. You would do well just to forget about me,_ she thought.

_I can't, now that you've threatened my friends._ I could practically feel her smiling.

_Well then, here's my first warning,_ she said lightly as I felt her presence leave my mind. I shook my head, trying to get the sick feeling I had gotten from her being in my head, as I walked back to Munkustrap.

"Was that her?" Munkustrap asked me. Slowly I nodded. I didn't really like the sound of the last thought she left in my head: "Well, then, here's my first warning."

"Is she going to leave us alone?" Jemima asked me. I shrugged as I looked away and off at the horizon, thinking about where this cat, this monster could possibly be.

"She might do this again?" Munkustrap asked. "Is she?" I shrugged and held up my hands.

"Maybe! Not in the same way, yet she might!" I said as I took a step back from him. "I'm not the psychic one."

"Let us help you find her," Jemima said. I shook my head quickly.

"No. I can't get you involved with this. Stay out of—" I was cut off by a piercing scream that resounded magnificently off of the piles of metallic trash.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yay! Eraman's still reading this! And of course, I think I'm going to have to up the rating with this chapter. I'll keep it at a T for now, yet it's a really high T. The storyline picks up more here, so yeah. That's all I've got for now. Read, review and all that jazz. Please. Pretty, pretty, please, or I shall curl up in a corner and write even more emo depressing things than this. Even one word would be enough for me to stay out of my emo corner of life. So, yeah...enough about me! On with emo Coricopat!**

* * *

_**The Witch's Cat**_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Munkustrap looked across the horizon, and looked back at me sharply before running towards the source of the scream. "Who is it?" he said as I started running alongside him.

"Not sure," I replied as started flipping through the various emotions that I could sense from the Jellicles. Most were only curious, until I felt one that was anger, and pain. "Victoria!" I said quickly. Jemima's eyes grew large and she started running faster than Munkustrap or me.

"What's happening to her?"

"Can't tell that much, Munk. Tanto's the truly psychic one, not me," I replied. Munk rolled his eyes and we walked into Victoria and Plato's den. Victoria was floating a few feet above the ground. She looked as though she was being pulled apart by her hands and feet, and she was struggling against the invisible bonds keeping her airborn.

"What's happening to her, Coricopat?" Plato asked as he saw me walk in. Jemima looked from Victoria's screaming figure, her eyes asking the same question. Biting my lip, I knelt down next to Victoria and placed a paw on her head carefully, trying to see if this was the work of the Witch's Cat. Sure enough, I felt her presence on Victoria's mind.

"Not exactly sure," I said, trying to force my face from betraying my lie. I knew what it was. It was a stretching spell, and a pretty simple one at that. Tantomile would be able to solve it, and Victoria would be slightly taller. Of course, I'm not Tantomile, so I had no clue as to how to counter it. I placed my free paw behind Victoria's neck.

"What are you doing?" Plato asked.

"Munk, keep him back. I don't want to mess up," I said tersely. I looked down into Victoria's pained face. "Calm down, Vic. This has to be done exactly right." She nodded, and let out another ear-splitting scream. I leaned back for a moment and she quieted down. "Forgive me, please," I whispered in her ear softly as I snapped her neck. Victoria's eyes opened wide with shock, before slowly closing. There were several loud cracks, and she dropped to the ground.

"I thought you said you were going to fix it!" Plato shouted as he lunged at me. I sidestepped, and twisted his arm behind his back, locking him so that he couldn't slash at me with his claws.

"I did, you imbecile! I'm not Tantomile! I barely have any powers at all! I just saved her from at least an hour's more pain," I said. "She was a friend, and one of the best cats I knew. Why would I just kill her if I knew how to save her from that pain?"

"Monster! I don't believe you! You did this to her!" Plato shouted, trying to get out of the lock.

"This wasn't my fault! The Witch's Cat did it. I need to go find her so that she doesn't do this again," I said.

_You seem quite adamant about this silly little vendetta of yours. You know what; I'll help you out with a clue. Are you listening?_ I heard the Witch's Cat say in my head. Growling quietly, I pushed Plato over to Munkustrap and walked out of the den.

_I'm listening. What is this clue of yours?_ I replied.

_I am east of the rising sun and west of the setting sun. I am above the sky and below the earth. This place is why a raven is like a writing desk. I'm not going to say it again._

_Fine. I have no clue where you're talking about, though._

_Well, I'm not giving you another hint. Go find me,_ she thought. And with that, her presence left my mind. Sighing, I glanced back towards Jemima, silently crying over Victoria's still, cold body. I started running. I actually had a pretty good idea as to where this cat was. There was only one place like that in England, and I had less than a day to get there.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yep, I've not forgotten about this story. I just needed to get the other contest fics I'm working on finished before I continued. And I don't think I can manage to slide past on the T rating anymore...I'll keep it here anyways, yet I'm warning you now that this is the most graphic death of the story. If you didn't like the stretching spell, you won't like this one, so skip over the second half of this chapter. Yep. Creepy chapter. I like all the reviews I've gotten, and I'd love it if you readers would continue reading, and tell me quickly how my try at horror is. If you think my try at horror sucks, then you might as well tell me. I won't stop this story, yet I'll prolly not try horror for a while until I can actually take it...Yes, I utterly hate horror, yet I'm writing horror. Enough author's note! Read, review and all that jazz.**

**

* * *

**

_**The Witch's Cat**_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

"Cori! Wait!" I heard Jemima call from behind me. As much as I didn't want her involved, I slowed down and waited for her to catch up. She was confused, that I could tell without my abilities, yet there were some other emotions rolling inside her that I couldn't make out.

"I thought I said I didn't want you involved," I said softly.

"You said you won't let me get involved. Well, I'm getting involved anyways," Jemima said. She placed her paw on my shoulder and looked up at m. I took a deep breath, relishing the feel of her touch and how she was so close to me.

_Do you really want her dead? _The Witch's Cat whispered in my head.

_No. She won't listen though, _I replied testily.

_Then I'll help her listen, _the Witch's Cat said. I felt my eyes go wide and I tried to run away from Jemima, having a sneaking suspicion as to what she would do to Jemima. My feet didn't listen to me, and I felt my claws unsheathe, sounding twice as loud and menacing as they normally did.

"Cori?" Jemima asked, backing up slightly. "What's wrong?" She looked up at me, trying to find the answer in my eyes.

"I'm sorry lady-love," the Witch's cat said through me. I tried to regain control of my body, hating how it felt to not be in control of the one thing that was always supposed to be mine, yet I watched in horror as my left paw grabbed Jemima's shoulder tightly, preventing her from running away.

"Cori, that hurts. Please let go of me. I take the hint, you don't want me around. I'll go home," Jemima said as she struggled to get out of my grip. I felt my grip tighten, threatening to break her delicate collarbone

_Please! Let her go! Let me go! She gets the hint!_ I thought, pleading with the Witch's Cat for mercy upon her soul and mine. I felt the corners of my mouth flick up in a quick cruel smile.

_I don't think so, Coricopat. You need to be punished for not sending her away when you first saw her, _the Witch's Cat replied in my head.

"Goodbye, lady-love," the Witch's Cat said through me as she brought my free paw up, claws still unsheathed and sank my claws into Jemima's soft underbelly. Her entrails twisted up in my paws and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't even gag.

"Why Cori?" she asked me, pain twisting her beautiful face. The Witch's Cat contracted my face into a crueler smile and continued forcing my paw through Jemima's stomach until it touched her spine. I felt as my paw slid through her bloody body as it wrapped around her spine. I tried to regain control of my body in a last-ditch effort to save her as I felt my paw clench tightly. There was a loud crack, and Jemima's face froze in a look of pure terror and pain.

"See you in Heavyside," the Witch's Cat said before her presence fled my mind. Collapsing to the ground, I pulled my paw out of Jemima's body and I pulled myself close to her empty body. Her body was quickly growing cold, cruelly reminding me of just what I would never get to feel again. I had lost not only my sister, yet the queen I had been planning on taking to the Ball the next year to be my mate. These thoughts ran through my head I started sobbing uncontrollably in her soft fur.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yes, I was evil. Yes, I killed Jemima. Might I remind you that Jemima happens to be one of my most favoritest queens, and theatreadic said little fluff, so I had to kill her otherwise it would have degenerated into a meaningless ball of flaming fluff. Bad... Anyways, you figure out the riddle to the Witch's Cat's riddle in this chapter (I was actually not aware that the age-old riddle of 'why is a raven like a writing desk' had been solved...) and what the Witch's Cat's plot was. Yes, I'll answer it now, I am one of the most evil people to my characters. I must say that the Witch's Cat is one of my most favorite OC's I've made...Anyways, read, review and all that jazz.**

* * *

_**The Witch's Cat**_

_**

* * *

**_

Two days had passed since Jemima died. I didn't know if anyone other than Victoria or Jemima had died since I left London, and I didn't particularly care. All that matter was that I get to Stonehenge and kill the Witch's Cat before Samhain. Why Stonehenge? Because it was the only place of impossibilities in England. There were several other places around the world—the Great Pyramids, The Great Wall, and so on—yet Stonehenge was the traditional place for a witch's cat to take her vows of loyalty. It slowly appeared over the horizon and I ran towards it, praying to the Everlasting Cat that I was right.

"Where are you, Witch's Cat?" I called out as I stepped into the center of Stonehenge. I heard what sounded like a child's laughter reverberate off of the ancient stones.

"He's very persistent," a young, human, female voice said. I spun around, searching for the witch.

"Come out and fight like a tom!" I shouted. "I _will _avenge my sister!" The Witch's cat laughed and appeared on one of the cross-stones, nearly eight feet off of the ground. She was totally, completely white, including her eyes. Her milky eyes looked down from her Turkish Angora face at me.

"Yet, I can't fight like a tom. I'm a queen, you see, yet I doubt you truly care. All you care about is this childish vendetta," she said. "Besides, there's no way you can defeat me. I've already taken control of your body once before," I hissed in invaded her mind using all the power I thought I had to try and control her.

"Die, you sorry excuse for a cat," I hissed.

"Wrong move, tom," she said as she jumped down and landed on me. I screamed as she sent an image of Old Deuteronomy, the one cat who acted like a father to me, slowly bleeding from thousands of nicks and cuts.

"No!" I screamed, trying to think of something, anything else, other than the death of the kind patriarch.

"As you with then," she said softly as she started to replay every death I had seen in the past two days, starting with Tanto's. I spun over, trying to get out from under her, yet she continued the roll so that I was back under her.

"You know I'm going to kill you, don't you?" she whispered in my ear. Sighing weakly, I nodded.

"What are you going to do though? Tell me first," I asked her softly as I stopped struggling.

"I, Häxa, will start off by killing all of the mystics in England. I will then continue to take the Jellicles captive and then proceed to torture on within an inch of death, while the others watch. Thin, I shall start again with the next Jellicle, until they all die. That I promise," she said coldly, a look of triumph in her blank eyes.

"Very well," I said, looking up at the stars, silently begging Munkustrap to forgive me. She smiled and sank her claws into my heart.

_**The End.**_

Chapter 4


End file.
